


A Golden Afternoon

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [14]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Pre-Thor (2011), Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you heard of the tree of joy?" Volstagg asked. </p>
<p>Thor took his brother when he went to seek it out. Whatever joy was to be found, there was none with whom it would be better shared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Golden Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Today's song-  
> [ The High Violets- Sun Baby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=edRq99Kk6S0)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, everyone! Here, have some fluffy smut.

"Have you heard of the - _hrrrrm!_ \- tree of joy?" Volstagg asked.

"Indeed, I have not," Thor answered.

"It is a ride two days south, in the glistening isles," he said.

*****

Thor took his brother. Whatever joy was to be found, there was none with whom it would be better shared.

They rode, two days, two nights. It was at midday of the third day, right when Loki was beginning to argue that it was no more than a joke or a fantasy, that they found it.

The tree stood tall and proud in the distance, surrounded by a warm and hazy glow. As they drew nearer, they saw it was the pollen cast off from its flowers, catching the sunlight. Nearer still, they saw the shape of the flowers. 

"They are exactly what we lack," said Thor.

"Oh, but the fruit. The fruit is exactly what we have," Loki answered.

None of that mattered as they drew closer, as the pollen fell upon them, as it filled their lungs and sank into their hearts.

The day was glorious when they reached the tree, bright and golden and beautiful. The sun reached everywhere, leaving no shadows. The light fell on everything, and they felt themselves grow drowsy with lust.

Thor glanced at his brother. Loki had always been beautiful, his figure lithe and his face beyond all Thor had ever dared dream. And now he looked more lovely than ever, surrounded by such a halo. He reached out his hand.

Loki looked at his brother as he took it. They held tight for a moment, squeezing, before they let go to dismount. 

"Should we hobble the horses?" Loki asked.

Thor looked at them. "I don't think they'll go far," he said, turning to his brother.

"No. I think you're right," Loki said.

Thor pulled him close. His tug was light and gentle. Nothing else would have fit.

Lips met, caressing, soft. They could feel each other's bodies responding as they pressed together. 

"I like it here," Loki said.

Thor smiled as they kissed. "So do I," he answered.

Neither one was sure when, exactly, they fell to the ground. It was so soft with moss and petals, it felt barely firmer than the air that shone around them. 

Clothes fell away beneath soft eager hands. Loki glowed, his body gilded with sunshine. Thor's body thrummed gently, shivering with desire.

"I love you," Thor said, kissing his way down Loki's body.

Loki laughed. "Come here, then," he said, hands reaching for Thor's hips. He ran his tongue lightly along the slit of Thor's cock just as Thor swallowed him down, laughing playfully at the stifled gasp it drew from his brother. 

Thor shifted to his side and Loki followed. The ground beneath them was soft and cool, the air above warm and light. Their left hands entwined, resting on a bed of moss. Their right hands roamed everywhere, exploring across, inside, between. 

Time seemed to have no meaning here; every touch, every stroke felt languid, as though it lasted hours, yet Skinfaxi and Hrimfaxi stood still in the sky, letting the day drag on for ever.

Neither brother had any clue how many times they climaxed. Those pleasures, usually so sharp and demanding, were calm and quiet, almost like falling asleep as their bodies tensed and relaxed. Arousal and completion and recovery blended together so that their only measures were the tang of salt and the growing warmth of sun-kissed skin. 

Loki wanted to pick one of the tree's flowers, and watch it engulf his brother's beautiful cock; Thor wanted to collect one of the fruits, and watch it slide into his brother's relaxed passage; neither one found himself quite able to move. Instead, their mouths licked and sucked, their hands stroked and explored. 

It was still warm and bright when they both wore out, though the sun was finally beginning to move across the sky. Loki's last climax had given Thor only the barest few drops, and now, when his pleasure strove for its peak, Thor could feel an ache from already emptied balls trying in vain to spill into his brother's waiting mouth.

"Thor... I don't think I can, anymore," Loki said, panting.

"No, nor I," Thor agreed. He rose up and turned around so that they lay face to face, lazy hands still stroking, lazy lips now meeting. 

The celestial horses drove on, and they kissed as the golden afternoon faded into violet evening. A light, pleasant chill settled in with the dark, the stars above them piercing through the night sky. They held close, savoring the other's warmth. It was all the blanket they ever needed. 


End file.
